It's Too Bad You Won't See This
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: Matthew writes fluffy and occasionally slashy fanfics about himself and Gilbert, unbeknownst to the prussian. Gilbert reads fluffy and occasionally slashy fanfics about himself and Matthew, the same ones that the canadian writes. What happens when they realize this little story between them? one-shot, no actual mention of slashness


**a/n: as of 2/19/2014, the penname 'prucan4ever' is completely made up by me. however, somebody may end up making that their penname that. doesn't matter, just y'know be aware and stuff (idk where that was going)**

**usual stuff: hetalia is not mine etc etc**

* * *

Matthew was lying on his stomach on a woven rug in front of his fireplace, writing in a loopy cursive across a lined page. He was 'in a funk', as Alfred would say, and writing about what was bothering him was the only way he could get out of that funk. For the past few days, he had been crushing on a certain albino who barely knew he existed. Sure they talked every once in a while, but not nearly enough for Matthew.

Rereading what he had written, Matthew felt himself blushing, even though the only other living thing in his house was Kumajiro (at least, that's what he thought his teddy's name was). _What if Gilbert knew I was writing about us? _he thought. _Non, there's no way he could figure that one out, it's not like he's ever gonna _read_ it!_

Pushing himself up, Matthew strolled over to his laptop and unplugged it. He turned it on, and as it was booting up he took it to where he had been lying and sat down with it resting on his crossed legs.

* * *

Ludwig, attempting to clean the living room, shot his older brother a dirty look. Gilbert had been lounging on the couch all morning, reading some silly fanfiction on his android smartphone. Every few minutes, his scarlet eyes would flash in surprise, or he would laugh, or some other sort of emotion that Ludwig tried to not feel.

As it was, Gilbert was reading a story by his favorite author on the fanfiction site, prucan4ever, and was quite amused. While the author only used the countries' official names, he (or she) was extremely accurate with his/her descriptions of them. The story he was currently reading was a cute fluff about himself and Canada, aka Matthew, and Gilbert was very pleased when he read the ending.

He could only imagine what actually kissing the blond would feel like. Smiling to himself, he hoped that that particular detail was accurate. _But what if birdie knew I was reading stuff about us? _he thought. _It's not like we even know each other that well!_

Shrugging, Gilbert tapped on the 'review' button. His review would be anonymous, of course, so he didn't feel the least bit awkward when he typed "awesome story, by far one of the best I've read in a while!"

* * *

Halfway around the world, Matthew opened up the email app on his laptop. He scanned the usual messages from Alfred and promptly deleted them. From the fanfiction site he had the usual 'prucan4ever - your story has been uploaded' and a few reviews. Reading through the reviews, one caught his eye; it reminded him of Gilbert.

Of course that was ridiculous, since Gilbert probably didn't even read fanfictions.

Matthew sighed, wishing that he could tell his acquaintance what he thought kissing him would be like. The last fluff he had written seemed to be going over well, so he decided to write another one. He had to be careful to not mention their human names, it might end up being obviously by another country, and he didn't want anyone to suspect him. Although they would probably suspect France…

* * *

At the next world meeting, Matthew brought along his notebook and lucky pen so he could use the time for something useful rather than listen to the others fighting. The night before, he had had a strange, and annoyingly arousing, dream, so he wrote it down, adding on new details when he didn't quite remember something. Knowing he wouldn't be interrupting anyone, he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Alfred gave him a curious look, and was about to ask what Matthew was doing when Arthur yelled at him to pay attention, completely ignoring his twin. That didn't bother Matthew, he wanted to be ignored at the moment.

He typed up the slashy story, blushing slightly as he edited it and posted it to the fanficiton site. From across the room came a loud bell ring, surprising almost everyone in the room. Gilbert grinned, explaining "ze awesome me just got an awesome email" to the curious and annoyed glances shot his way.

Ludwig sighed as his older brother made a big show of checking the email, then went silent as he became enthralled with whatever the message said. A few minutes later, when Ludwig looked over, Gilbert was blushing bright red.

"Vhat the hell are you reading?" he inquired.

Gilbert jumped. "Oh. Uh… nothing!"

Giving him a strange look, Ludwig turned back to the meeting. Sighing in relief, Gilbert went back to reading the slash story that had just been emailed to him by the fanfiction site. Reaching the end, he thought for a second before typing in a review.

Matthew watched with curiousity at the scene unfolding across the room, mainly Gilbert's blush in reaction to whatever the email said. A minute after the albino put his phone back in his pocket, a new message appeared on Matthew's laptop stating 'new review'.

This made the canadian stop and think for a second, contemplating the impossible. _What if Gilbert was reading _my _story? _ He entertained the idea for a fraction of a second, then dismissed it with a slight scoff. Going back to the computer, he checked the review, which said that this story was also awesome. Deciding that this needed to be explored more, Matthew quickly typed up a short one-shot, basically a letter from 'Canada' to 'Prussia', saying that the former thought the latter was cute, and that he wished to know the latter better.

Moments after he uploaded the story, he heard the ding of Gilbert's phone, and he watched as Gilbert opened and read the email. When he looked toward him, Matthew turned his head and pretended to be enthralled by whatever Francis was saying. In his peripheral vision, he saw an idea spark in the scarlet eyes that watched him quietly. Right after the phone was put down, Matthew had a new email with a review encouraging him to continue with this idea.

With pink cheeks, he obliged, writing that 'Canada' had often spent sleepless nights thinking about 'Prussia', waiting for the moment when he would finally pay attention to the shy country, among other things that he desperately wanted to tell Gilbert.

The familiar ding, and Gilbert was once again reading off of his phone. Now, he openly stared at Matthew, and Matthew met his gaze. Looking back down at his phone, Gilbert typed up a short review, which asked if Matthew might want to meet up after the meeting with him. Glancing over at the albino, the blond nodded, and watched in amusement and surprise as the awesome Gilbert blushed.

* * *

Both countries were watching the clock, begging it to speed up. The second the meeting was over, Gilbert raced over to where Matthew was packing up his laptop.

"It was you!" he whispered hoarsely.

"You r-read my stories!" Matthew said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a second. By now they were the only ones in the room.

"Why did you write that?!" Gilbert burst out, his face a deep red.

"Why d-did you read it and say it was awesome?!" was the retort.

Gilbert opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. "Would you like to go out to dinner vit me?" he finally asked, finding his words.

"Non," Matthew answered quietly. "Why don't you just come over to my house?"

Realizing where this was going, Gilbert felt his mouth go dry. "Did you really think up all those stories?"

"O-oui."

Taking a leap in the dark, Gilbert leaned in and quickly pecked Matthew on the lips. When the blond only sidled closer to him, Gilbert gave a flashy grin and, gently pulling Matthew close by the hips, kissed him passionately. Not really surprised, but still shocked nonetheless, Matthew kissed back happily.


End file.
